1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to toothbrushes and, more particularly, to a toothbrush having a resilient bumper which prevents injury to the teeth and gums, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, some toothbrushes have been provided with resilient elements for use in massaging the gums or for preventing injury to the teeth and/or gums from impact with the brush. One such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,560, where a relatively thin protective bumper of U-shaped cross-section is fitted over the outer edge of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,805 discloses a toothbrush having bristles encased in vulcanized rubber to avoid harsh grating of tooth enamel by the relatively stiff bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,210 shows toothbrushes which have resilient projecting elements for massaging the gums, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,408 shows a cushioned frame encircling the bristles of a toothbrush for massaging the gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,250 shows an attachment which fits over the head of a toothbrush and has rubber bristles positioned beside the regular bristles of the brush for use in massaging the gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,823 discloses a resilient cover which fits over the head of a toothbrush and has a skirt which encircles the bristles for massaging the gums and protecting them from being bruised and injured by the hard portion of the brush.